El Regalo Perfecto
by Kodomo no Lawliet
Summary: pues es algo... raro. sasodei. es en el cumpleaños de deidara. y a sierta persona se le ocurre darle a un pelirrojo como regalo.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece naruto**

* * *

¿Cómo es que se escoge una fruta?, esa pregunta se la repetía una y otra vez, pero aún no le encontraba la respuesta. No es que fuera ignorante, es que esa era la única vez que a el lo mandaban a comprar al supermercado; ya se estaba estresando, y no ayudaba mucho la gente que lo miraba con cara de "AH un acecino".

-¿Por que me tenían que enviar a mí? Y justo en esta fecha – susurraba por lo bajo para si mismo, lo más probable sería que sus compañeros no se acordaran de su cumpleaños.

Tomo unas frutas, que el creía que esas deberían ser, y se fue a pagar. Tenía unas ganas de irse en ese momento mas no podía ya que el Líder le dijo claramente: "Deidara, se te ocurre hacer un escándalo y te juro que no tendrás arcilla por dos meses", solo recordar esa frase le daba un estremecimiento, una por no poder salir del supermercado con un artístico "BOOM" y por el solo hecho de que puede quedarse sin su arte.

Se acordaba de sus cumpleaños pasados, el abriendo un regalo, y encontrando un calcetín mientras Itachi le decía "el otro te lo doy para navidad" en todo caso ese par de calcetines fueron los más abrigadores que le sirvieron para el invierno, también otro que Kakuzu le decía "es muy caro comprar regalos, confórmate con eso" mientras veía un pajarito agonizando, por lo menos ese pájaro sobrevivió, y de no ser por que le canta todas las veces que el entra a la habitación el estaría metido en su monótona vida. Hubo un cumpleaños en el cual lo paso muy bien, cuando su Danna le regalo una marioneta en miniatura, que tenia forma de su creador (Sasori) y le enseño como ocuparla, actualmente con esa le da de comer a Kimino, el pajarito, si, hace unos días atrás había descubierto que era hembra.

Ya estaba a unos pasos de la cueva, o donde supuestamente debería de estar. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo, formo unos sellos e inmediatamente se dio a ver la cueva, pero había algo extraño, no escuchaba los gritos y quejas de Kakuzu, ni los reclamos de Hidan, estaba todo en absoluto silencio. Entro a la cueva y cual fue su sorpresa al ver…

Que todos sus compañeros estaban con globos, una torta que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba del ombligo y un cartel grande que decía…

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DEIDARA!! – decía un entusiasmado Tobi

-joder! Que era a la cuenta de tres!! – Decía enojado Hidan – pues, habré los regalos!

-si!! – Tobi lo sienta en el sillón y le pasa un regalo – este es de parte de tobi, ya que tobi es un buen chico :) – abre el regalo y era un Xbox 360

- aquí tienes el mío – Kakuzu le pasa un pájaro medio moribundo, seria un buen compañero para Kimono

- toma – Hidan le pasa una caja, el cual el la abre y se encuentra con un cráneo

- etto… gracias o.o

- ten – itachi le da un moño – así no alegas cuando te lo rompo – deidara: ¬¬

- espero que te guste – Kisame y Pein le dan un piersing de color azul marino

- ten :) – Zetsu le da una plantita :)

- gracias… pero, y Sasori-danna?

- Deidara – evadiendo la pregunta – dale un mordisco a la torta

Deidara obedece, le da un mordisco pero al morder se topa con una caja. Mira a los otros con una sonrisa pero ellos le responden con una simple sonrisa, Deidara parte sacando la crema de encima de la caja. Cuando ya no hay rastro de crema en la tapa, esta la retira y cual fue su susto al encontrarse con…

- dmjmnmm smlmr – (déjenme salir) estaba su Danna solo en boxers amarrado en los pies y en las manos con cara de pocos amigos, su boca tapada con un pañuelo y sus mejillas con un leve sonrrojo por el calor (en mi fic Sasori es humano ¬.¬). Encima de el había un papelito que decía:

"_disfruta tu regalo, si es que el regalo te deja u.uU_

_De parte de todos los akatsukis (sin contar Sasori_

_Pd: no se aceptan devoluciones" _

-:D - toma la caja y se va a su pieza, dejando a todos y a todos sus regalos en la sala

Realmente ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida

**:D wiiiii, terminé :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**®****Capítulo 2 - Danna¿Me quieres? ®**

- no, Deidara, no quiero ser tu regalo¿cuantas veces te he dicho que me han obligado?- decía enojado recordando como es que lo habían atrapado

**Flash back**

Sasori estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, por supuesto fuera de Chikoru, esto de ser humano ya no le desagradaba mucho, ya que después de pelear con su abuela y esa pelirosa, había tenido que volver a ser humano, por supuesto en eso lo ayudó kakuzu, eso si le tuvo que pagar una suma de dinero.

Sasori se despierta y lo primero que ve es a… ¿Itachi encima de su cama bailando la macarena con traje hawaiano? (itachi: te voy a matar ¬¬ - Sasu K: no tengo problema, pero tu muérete primero ¬¬)

- ¬¬ - Itachi lo miraba con una cara acecina

- O.O –muy sorprendido¿o aterrado?

- ¡¡esta despistado!! Atrapémoslo – de un momento a otro Sasori estaba amarrado por los pies y en las manos

- ¡¿que hacen?! – gritaba Sasori viendo aterrado casi todos sus compañeros "no esta Deidara. Pero aún asi…", sabía perfectamente de lo que sus compañeros serian capas de hacer con el a su merced, harían cualquier cosa que no implique dinero y algo que sería _muy malo_ para el

**Fin flash back**

**- **no sabes cuanto me asusté al ver a Itachi bailando la macarena con traje hawaiano – decía avergonzado

- ya me lo imagino… ¿y todo eso pasó mientras yo dormía?

- eres un baka

- pero, aún así eres mi regalo – sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¬¬ no

- onegai – "ojitos kawaii no jutsu" (ojitos del gato de Shrek 2 O)

- grr.. – Sasori se regañaba mentalmente a tener que estar sentado allí sin abrasar a Deidara por lo kawaii que se veía… esperen¡¿acaba de pensar que _Deidara_ se veía _kawaii_?! – realmente estar tanto tiempo encerrado en esa caja con olor a torta me mató las neuronas… y NO

-¿danna, eso significa que no me quieres? - Deidara hace un puchero

- … - no sabía por que pero escuchar eso desde los labios de su alumno se escuchaba muy mal – no es eso, Deidara, es que…

- bueno, si tu no quieres ser mi regalo, solo por un día, no importa – con su flequito tapándose los ojos

- … - pensándolo por un momento "Deidara no es un pervertido como los otros¿que podría pasar?" – Bueno – lo que se arrepintió al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Deidara y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja - T.T – " I will survive" (melodía de fondo en la mente de Sasori XD)

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi miraba como Sasori sufría en manos de Deidara, primero, le pidió que cantara la canción de pinocho, luego deidara le había pedido a su danna que le hiciera unas marionetas que fueran iguales a todos los akatsukis, y después le pedía que jugaran a las "marionetas" con el. ¿Desde cuando el se reía de esa forma?, es que ver a Sasori tratando de imitar la voz te tobi era muy entretenido

- tsk,. Me las pagaras, deidara – decía Sasori

- véngate, sasori – digo yo

- argh! – toma la marioneta que tenia su forma (la de Sasori) y partió pegándole con ella a la marioneta de Tobi

- :( tobi es un mal chico – tobi parte dándose cabezazos contra una muralla – malo, malo, malo, malo…

- Tobi, se un buen chico y véngate – digo con burla

- tobi es un buen chico :) – tobi toma la marioneta en forma de deidara y toma la marioneta en forma de sasori y hace como si las marionetas se estuvieran besando- tobi ahora es un buen chico :)

- si, ahora tobi es un buen chico – digo mientras miro la cara que colocan sasori y deidara

- tobi, no hagas eso ¬///¬, hum – decía quitándole las marionetas a tobi

- pero a Sasori-san le gusta – decía un inocente tobi

- mentira o////o – decía, mas rojo que su pelo

-pues estas rojo – decía el de piel azul

- es por… por… por que me fumé a zetsu!!

- O.O – eh?

- pero yo sigo aquí – decía zetsu asomándose desde la cocina

- mierda…

- Sasori, véngate

- para de decir eso, joder!!

- yo no lo digo – le muestro mi grabadora

Grabadora: véngate, véngate, véngate

- YA PAREN!!, JODER!! – decía el lider (se que se llama Pein pero me gusta llamarlo así) – ya nadie me pesca – con unos lagrimones viendo que nadie lo pescaba


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Truenos y un plan en marcha

Capítulo 3 – Truenos y un plan en marcha

¿Qué hora es? Veo el reloj que marcan las 12:00 AM. Que tarde… bueno, si lo piensas bien no es muy tarde tomando en cuenta a la hora en que me dormí no es tan tarde, no es como si todos los días me durmiera a las 4:00 AM… siento un suave golpeteo… ¿esta lloviendo?, debería de tener frió… siento algo tiritando a mi lado

- ¿eh?, ¿Deidara? – trato de hacer memoria, unos vagos recuerdos llegan a mi mente… Dei asustado… truenos… ¡Ah! claro, ya me acordé…

**/flash back/ **

- Deidara, es hora de dormir, ya son las 3:00 AM – sasori estaba en su pieza jugando a las cartas con Deidara.

-¿un juego mas, nee? – se escuchó un sonido fuerte y partió el típico golpeteo de cuando parte lloviendo, el rubio se tensa ligeramente – si, mejor me voy a mi pieza – nervioso, se para; mas al escuchar un segundo trueno se tensa completamente y segundos después parte tiritando

- Deidara, ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta extrañado. Después del tercer trueno se dio cuenta que deidara daba un pequeño salto por cada trueno que había, deidara se acerca al closet de sasori rápidamente, abriéndolo de golpe y entrando enseguida,  
-¿Que haces?- se acerca al closet mirando intrigado al rubio- ¿Que le pasara? Se pregunta a si mismo.

El chico de ojos azules estaba tiritando de puro miedo. Ahí fue cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, de que, por muy sangre fría que fueran, cada uno tenía sus miedos. Deidara tapaba con sus dos manos las orejas, detestaba las tormentas, especialmente si éstas tenían truenos y relámpagos, mas no podía mostrarse débil ante el marionetista

– Estoy bien, dan- hizo amago de levantarse más no pudo después del estruendoso relámpago que acababa de llegar a tierra, en ese momento se apagaron las luces, dejando la pieza en total oscuridad (se escucha desde las lejanías a una voz muy conocida gritando- Joder Kakuzu!) En unos cinco minutos, que al rubio les fueron eternos, se prendió una lucecita no muy potente prendida por el de los ojos café. – Ven- decía sasori, extendiéndole la mano, deidara salió de su escondite tembloroso. Cayó el siguiente trueno, y como lapa el rubio se pegó al pelirrojo, apoyando sus ojos llorosos en sus hombros, mientras que le marionetista le abrazaba por la cintura.

- Odio sentirme así: tan débil – decía el ojiazul con rabia pero aún así temblaba sin controlarlo.

- Cada uno tiene sus puntos débiles, Dei- El rubio se sintió muy bien cuando le habló así, pero…

-Cual es tu punto débil, danna? - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Nunca se hizo esa pregunta, por sus 20 años como marioneta, le costaba mucho tener esas sensaciones como reconocer el dolor con algunas cosas, respirar (en los primeros 20 segundos) y el miedo. Es muy difícil pensar en eso especialmente si tienes a dos ojos grandes de color azul mirándote fijamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada.

- No sé- decía mirando hacia la ventana. Cae otro rayo que ilumina toda la habitación y Sasori siente como Deidara se esconde en su hombro. Se había salvado de una réplica (por un rayo) Deidara lo saca de sus pensamientos empujándole la manga de la capa.

**Deidara's POV **

(Aún sin mirarlo)- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunto con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. –No sé como voy a poder mirar de nuevo a Sasori después de haberle preguntado eso, peor sería que me rechazara.

-Claro- ¡Había aceptado y le estaba sonriendo!  Sentí un estremecimiento al ver los ojos de mi danna. Sus ojos estaban sin su brillo que siempre lo caracterizaba. Se dio la vuelta ¿Porqué lo habrá hecho? Al ver en el espejo, (que casualmente mostraba la cara de Sasori) me di cuenta que no sonreía, ¿Acaso a Sasori le desagradó lo que pedí? Claro, es mi regalo de cumpleaños… el hace lo que yo le pida. Siento algo húmedo en mi mejilla, no voy a volver a llorar frente a el. Me seco rápidamente las lagrimas, pero, me entristece mucho que el no sienta lo mismo por mi que yo por el…

**Sasori's POV**

Vamos, no te hagas ilusiones, el no siente lo mismo por ti… ¿a quien engaño? Me encantaría que sintiera lo mismo por mi. Debo colocar mi mejor cara, ¡deidara va a dormir conmigo! Aunque sea por que tiene miedo, aun así me agrada tener la posibilidad de tener la sensación de que lo estoy protegiendo

-dei… - me acostumbre de llamarlo así, pero, desde ahora, no tendré tanto tiempo con el

-¿si?, ¿Qué pasa, danna? – creo que por un momento esperaba que le digiera… no mas ilusiones, mejor voy directo al grano

-van a separar el grupo - al parecer no me expliqué bien, ya que me miró dudoso – ahora tu vas a estar con Tobi, yo con Itachi y Zetsu con Kisame

**Deidara's POV**

- ¿¡que!? - Creo que soné un poco obvio, pero ¿acaso eso era una broma de mal gusto o que? Al ver que mi danna desviaba la mirada, caí en la cuenta que era verdad. Sentí como un enorme peso se posesionaba sobre mi pecho, pero… no, - jaja, buen chiste. Mejor nos vamos a dormir- me partí cambiando sin dirigirle la mirada, me quite la capa y los zapatos, y me acosté aun sin mirarlo – buenas noches – sentí como sasori se acostaba al lado mío, y sentí una tristeza enorme… Me voy a separar de mi danna… ¡Otro #¿€"· trueno! Odio temblar, especialmente si es por un trueno. Ciento como dos brazos me rodean, creo que me voy a ahogar o un paro cardiaco, ya que todo lo que está a mí alrededor se detiene, y parto sintiendo las maripositas asesinas en mi estómago, parto sintiendo su respiración en mi nuca. ¨ Relájate, Deidara, relájate ¨…umm, que sueño,

**Sasori's POV **

¡Me dejó abrazarlo!, me alegro que esté dado vuelta, así no ve mi sonrojo.

¿Qué es ese murmullo?... Ah, Dei está durmiendo, yo también me debería dormir

**/ ****End flash back/**

En la pieza de itachi…

Todos los akatsukis estaban reunidos en la pieza de itachi excepto Sasori y Deidara. Todos quedaron absortos mirando la pieza de itachi; era la primera vez que entraban allí, y probablemente la última.

.- ¿para que nos llamaste, Itachi? –decía kisame, parado al frente de la cama de itachi al igual que los demás, ocasionando que todos miraran al pelinegro, el cual estaba sentado en su cama, el cual mostraba una sonrisa malvada

-tengo un plan…

Continuará…

**-lo entretenido viene despues, pues ya tengo hecho los capitulos hasta el 6, pero los tengo que pasar al compu / que lata...**

**-no me pertenese naruto (le pertenese a sasUKE)**

**- salven a un gatito mandando reviews**

**- unanse a la campaña "no fumen zetsus"**

**-digan "nos vemos pronto (coro de niños: chaooo)"**


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp

**Cáp. 4: Problemas con el chocolate**

Me ciento en la cama de un modo brusco, creo que demasiado brusco ya que Deidara se parte moviendo, pero tengo una buena razón para actuar así. Veo como Deidara bosteza, se que pronto no va a estar tan tranquilo.

- ¿Qué pasa Danna? – Me mira curioso - ¿Por qué sonríes? – Me queda mirando raro ¿estoy sonriendo? , claro, quien no sonreiría después de dormir con Deidara.

- Algo malo pasa – Lo miro intrigado - ¡No hay ruido! – Al pareces entendió a lo que me refería, ya que segundos después su cara tiene una mueca de pánico. Veo como se pone su capa sin siquiera abrochársela mientras corre hacia la puerta asomando su cabeza por ella hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Tobi no esta haciendo escándalo! – Mira de un lado a otro el pasillo - ¡Ni Hidan le esta reclamando a Kakuzu! - ¿Qué habrá pasado?.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina y yo casi me caigo de la impresión al ver dos desayunos frente a frente en la mesa con nuestros nombres en ellos .

- Por lo menos no están envenenados – Digo después de haber mirado por varios segundos el pan.

-Esto da miedo – Dice Deidara picando con el tenedor el desayuno – Puede ser que le hayan puesto una aguja dentro… - Veo como el mira desconfiado el pedazo de pan con palta y tomate.

-Vamos a revisar las piezas a ver si hay alguien – Veo como Deidara asiente y nos encaminamos de nuevo al angosto y oscuro pasillo (ya que a Kakuzu le da lata pagar la luz). Primero entramos a la pieza de Kakuzu. Entramos pero no había nadie, Kakuzu tenia su pieza impecable y lo más notorio era un signo de dinero gigante pintado en la muralla.

- Eh, no me extraña…

- Vamos a la de Hidan - La de hidan estaba al frente de la de Kakuzu y en su puerta tenia una extraña calavera con un cartelito que decía "solo Jashinistas" y abajo uno que decía "Viva Jashin sama" y otro aun más abajo diciendo "si eres Kakuzu, pégate un tiro". Al entrar nos dimos cuenta de lo feliz que estaba de ser el compañero de Kakuzu ya que tenia un dibujo de este con un montón de dardos que la mayoría estaban enterrados en los corazones de este.

- Será que le gusta – Dei me mira como si fuera un bicho raro y seguimos a la habitación siguiente la cual estaba al lado.

-Creo que esta es la pieza de Zetsu – Pues actualmente su pieza estaba llena de flores e imágenes pegadas en la pared de estas, pero extrañamente había una planta en particular que la tenía maltratada. Busco en un libro que planta es.

- Dalia – Dice Deidara detrás mío leyendo el nombre de la planta – "_Como matar: es inmortal si te quieres deshacer de esta, pero si la quieres ella misma se va a auto matar"._

- Pobre Zetsu – Después fuimos a la pieza de Tobi que estaba de frente a la de Zetsu y al lado de la de Kakuzu. Su pieza lo único raro era que tenia un CD de Mazapán, un montón de CDS para el Xbox 360, el Xbox 360, autos Hot Weels y un montón de máscaras iguales.

-Hay algo en la cama – Deidara toma unas revistas y las parte ojeando, después coloca una cara de asco – son revistas Playboy - ¿¡tobi leyendo eso!? Debe ser mentira, pero lo que más me intrigó era que ¿acaso Deidara es gay?. Voy hasta donde esta Deidara y le quito una de las revistas, la sacudo y cae una imagen de Zetsu con un corazoncito a su alrededor.

- O.O bueno, sigamos a las otras piezas - Las siguientes piezas eran las de Dei y la mía, una al lado de la otra. Al frente de la de Dei estaba la de Kisame. Entramos y vimos una foto un poco muy rara. En un lado de la foto había una piscina donde había un tiburón con vestido de novia y en el otro lado de la foto estaba Orlando Bloom – Pues… eso si que no me lo esperaba – Salimos de la pieza y solo nos faltaba una pieza por visitar…

- La pieza de Itachi… - Dice Deidara con cara de pánico – ábrela tú – Decía Dei con un cierto temblor en su voz.

- No – Me sorprendí a mi mismo con un temblor en la voz .

-Va a ser tu compañero – Tengo la pequeña sensación que lo dijo con un poco de tristeza – ¡Ábrela tú!

Mi mano toca el plomo de la puerta, pero esta parte temblando, tengo la sensación de que el tiempo esta pasando muy lento… ¡Vamos!, ¡¿Acaso le tienes miedo a una tonta puerta?! Lastima que la respuesta es que si…, pero que se le va a hacer.

La pieza no era algo fuera de lo común: la cuenta de cuantos demonios llevamos, un closet, un sillón, el traje hawaiano colgado tras la puerta, una lámpara arriba de una mesa, una cama bien ordenada con un osito de felpa encima, un baño… esperen ¿un osito de felpa? Extrañado voy a tomarlo pero…

-¡Danna!, ¡No lo tomes! – Demasiado tarde, mis dedos ya rozaron el oso. Un temblor… luego otro, salimos rápidamente de la pieza y sentimos como la puerta se cierra velozmente detrás de nosotros… nos hubiéramos quedado encerrados si no hubiéramos salido. Desde el pasillo me doy cuenta que la roca que tapa la supuesta cueva tiene un papelito… un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, ¿Es mi idea o ese papelito esta escrito con sangre? Dei se dirige hasta la entrada y le el papelito en voz alta:

"_**Nadie toca mis cosas, especialmente si yo no estoy en casa, **__**quédense allí hasta que vuelva**_

_**Itachi"**_

Rápidamente ice los signos para abrir la puerta, pero nada, no se mueve ni un milímetro.

- Estamos encerrados – Concluyo pronto. Veo como Deidara repite los mismos símbolos que yo anteriormente ice, teniendo los mismos resultados. Probamos varias veces sin cambiar el resultado. Ya son las 2 pm, tengo hambre… me siento en la mesa, ya tengo por seguro que no vamos a poder salir… ¿Qué es ese olor? Al frente mío hay una tasa de chocolate caliente. La tomo del mango y la dirijo hacia mi boca

-¿No te lo vas a tomar, verdad? – Me mira como si me quisiera suicidar o algo por el estilo - ¡Han pasado 4 horas y todavía no se ha enfriado! – Buen punto pero…

-¿Hace 4 horas que sabes que hay un chocolate caliente esperándome y no me lo habías dicho? – Lo miro amenazadoramente, pero que mas da, no era su obligación decirme.- todo lo que parezca chocolate, aunque solo sea su olor, para mi es chocolate, y sabes muy bien que no me controlo con el chocolate, aunque tuviera veneno – Parto tomando, pero … - Me siento mareado – primero todo me da vuelta y escucho la voz de Dei, después todo negro…

-o-o-

Noto como se parte despertando de a poco, veo como inconscientemente se le mueve la nariz graciosamente y se incorpora lentamente

-¿Estas bien? – Me mira un poco desorientado y mira hacia el reloj, son las 2:15, luego se sienta y mira el chocolate derramado, y escucho un "que desperdicio"

-Huele a chocolate - El mira hacia todos lados como buscando el origen del olor.

- Hay chocolate en el suelo- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

- Pero huele como si recién lo hubieran hecho – sigue mirando para todos lados, cierra los ojos y se queda pensando

-¿Qué? – apenas abrió los ojos su mirada quedo fijamente puesta en mí.

- Deidara, quédate quieto – Nervioso veo como se para y se acerca indeciso, dudoso, aproximando su cara a mi cuello. Siento su aliento por unos segundos para después alejarse y mirarme intrigado – Dei, hueles a chocolate - ¿Qué?, esto debe ser una broma. Acercó mi mano derecha, la cual, aunque suene ilógico, me sonríe, la huelo y esta huele tal como pensaba, igual que siempre.

- ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? – Le coloco la mano en la frente pero veo como el inmediatamente se aleja, mientras que a la vez desviaba su mirada - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Se sienta en la otra esquina de la habitación en los sillones y me dice con voz temblorosa:

- No te acerques, mantente bien lejos – Me dice cuando me parto acercando ¿Qué le estará pasando? – Hueles a chocolate – me dice sin mirarme, como si se estuviera soportando un impulso. El se humedece inconscientemente los labios y es ahí cuando caigo en lo que se refiere por lo cual me sonrojo a lo extremo

"_todo lo que parezca chocolate, aunque sea el olor, para mi es chocolate, y sabes muy bien que no me controlo con el"_

Pregunta:

¿Empeoro la situación o coloco algo entretenido primero? (lo entretenido sería desde el capítulo 5 al 7 aprox. y lo otro serian aprox. 4 capítulos)

**Pd: **

**-la información de la planta "dalia" es completamente falsa**

**- orlando bloom no se casó con un tiburón**

**Posiciones de las piezas:**

**Desde la cocina hasta el final del pasillo**

**Kakuzu – Tobi – Deidara – Sasori (lado izquierdo del pasillo)**

**Hidan – Zetsu – Kisame – Itachi (lado derecho del pasilo) **

**(Pein no duerme en ese pasillo, sino en otra parte)**

**Lo siento por el retraso, mi teclado se echo a perder y hoy tengo uno nuevo :), y muchas gracias por los reviews, tengo artos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

El regalo perfecto – Capítulo 5

**El regalo perfecto – Capítulo 5**

**No****me pertenece Naruto y esto se trata de una pareja**** GAY **(si tu, CONY, lo estas leyendo ahora, ¡para de leer!)

El rubio se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación, dándole mareos a su ex (compañero), que, ya anteriormente, estaba bastante mareado por el olor a chocolate.

-¿Puedes parar? Me estas mareando- Decía Sasori, ya con un tic en el ojo por que su ex no daba señal de haberlo escuchado, al parecer lo que este estaba pensando era mas importante que de lo que pasaba alrededor.

- Quien pudo haber sido lo del chocolate – Decía Deidara, haciendo caso omiso a los alegatos de su ex compañero – Me vengaré – "_Me ha afectado mucho convivir con itachi"._

- yo me vengare de ti si no paras de girar como si estuviera encerrado… bueno… estas actualmente encerrado – Decía Sasori, deteniendo a Deidara con lo hilos que usualmente usaba para manejar sus marionetas, amarrándolo al sillón de la sala – "_mala idea_" – Sasori se jira rápidamente dándole la espalda a Deidara – "_vamos Sasori, tu puedes, piensa en otra cosa… como en… chocolate, NO, en eso no, en…" - _mientras el pelirrojo se debatía entre en que pensar, Deidara se trataba de soltar del agarre de Sasori, siéndole imposible.

- Vamos, Sasori, suéltame – en eso a Deidara se le ocurrió una "maravillosa" idea – ¿O acaso me tienes miedo?

- _"no, me tengo miedo a…" –_ la mente del pelirrojo quedo en blanco. Al darse vuelta para responderle vio la maravillosa imagen de Deidara con la respiración acelerada, un poquito sonrojado y amarrado. Casi por instinto, el pelirrojo desato a Deidara y se dio vuelta.

Realmente corría peligro aquí. Al rubio le daba un poco de penita, pareciera como si estuviera sufriendo mucho, ¡si hasta se le nota el aura depresiva alrededor suyo!

-¿Quién pudo haber sido el de la idea?

- Pein no fue, el esta de vacaciones – responde bajito el pelirrojo

En algún lugar…

Se ve a peinen traje de baño en una playa hablando con naruto animadamente sin saber que el era el portador del kyuubi

Volviendo…

**Punto**** de vista de Deidara**

-tampoco fue Tobi

- ni Kakuzu

- ni Hidan, el es muy necio

- ni Kisame

- ni Zetsu, a el me lo fumé - ¬¬#

- Danna… - digo un poco bajo

- fue Itachi… pero eso no arregla nada – me mira como si estuviera en un seguido martirio

-¿estas bien? – Veo como acierte lentamente con la cabeza – mejor ve a tu pieza, yo ahora me voy a la mía

El se levanta y nos encaminamos (de nuevo) al pasillo. Vamos lentamente como si costara caminar, pero eso si lo mas alejado posible del otro. Me quedo mirando mi puerta mientras escucho como Sasori ingresa a la suya, tomo la manilla y entro en mi pieza

- UF, que día, y eso que solamente son las dos y algo – miro a mi lado y me doy cuenta de que hay chocolate en mi mesita de noche, realmente me apetece un poco de chocolate… me siento en la cama y lo tomo. Se me pone la piel de gallina cuando escuche los golpes de la puerta.

- ¿Dei? ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – la voz de mi Danna sonaba algo extraña, pero lo que más me preocupaba en este momento era donde guardar el chocolate

- ¿Qué cosa? – digo con la esperanza de no tener que abrirle la puerta y así no tener problemas, pero al parecer Kami-sama no esta de mi parte hoy

- ¿me puedes abrir la puerta? – el único escondite que me queda es…

la puerta se abre y se asoma por ella el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué me querías preguntar? – que tonto me veo, con una mano detrás de mi espalda y con una sonrisa tonta,… muy evidente para mi gusto.

- ¿Qué tienes tras la espalda? – se acerca a mi y trata de ver lo que tengo detrás pero yo me alejo impidiéndoselo, el problema es que choqué contra la cama – dime… espera- se acerca a mi y veo como de nuevo mueve la nariz – aquí hay chocolate, y no eres tu – tsk, si hasta parece perro con ese olfato.

- aquí no hay chocolate – el se me va acercando mirándome feo.

-no te creo – se acerca a mi , lo suficiente como para que nuestras narices se toquen, el corazón me late a mil por hora ¡se esta acercando mucho!, el parte cerrando los ojos y yo igual, pero… - ¡ja!, sabia - ¡me arrebató el chocolate!, maldito…

El parte abriendo el envoltorio y le da una mordida al dulce, lo parte masticando bastante feliz, pero cambia de expresión a una que me dio mucho miedo .

- ¿quieres chocolate, dei?- suena una voz de ultratumba que me pone los pelos de punta, se me parte acercando pero lo detengo con un poco de temblor… ¡a quien engaño! ¡Estoy temblando entero!

- no… no gracias – me mira con un puchero

- pero yo solo quería ser solidario - ¡JA!, ¡tremenda excusa!... le creería mas a itachi diciendo que le gusta esa extraña flor que se llama dalia …bueno, igual quiero comer un poco de chocolate…

en la mente de Deidara

En el hombro derecho de Deidara aparece un mini Deidara con un vestido blanco, unas alas y una aureola encima de su cabeza el cual le habla con una mueca de lastima

-no te gustará saber lo que pasaría si lo dejas "ser solidario" – dice el mini dei blanco, pero en es momento aparece en un puf otro mini dei en el hombro izquierdo, con polera y pantalones rojos, un tridente y dos cachitos en la cabeza

- ¡vamos, si solo quiere ser solidario! – Dice el rojito apoyándose en la oreja de Deidara – además, ¿vas a hacerle caso a un tipo con falda

- ¡oye! Es una capa - dice mirándolo feo

- si sabes que a nuestro querido Dei le va a gustar si deja que Sasori sea solidario – el blanquito se queda pensando – Gané – se ve un marcador que dice "rojito:11 – blanquito:10" y en ese momento los dos desaparecen

Genial, me quede en la misma…

- bueno… si Dei no me deja ser solidario…

"_seré solidario por la fuerza"_

Pregunta: ¿prefieren como escribí al principio o con el POV de Deidara?

**Eso d****e los dos tipos en el hombro lo saqué de "las locuras del emperador"**

**Lo siento por la ****tardanza, pero espero que el próximo capi sea mas rápido**

**(eso si tengo q subir primero el de "mi querida tele")**


End file.
